fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Mayu Amakura
Mayu Amakura is one of the two main characters in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. She is the older twin sister of Mio Amakura and the two share a very close bond. However, unlike Mio, Mayu is highly susceptible to the paranormal. When the two step foot in the mysterious Lost Village, the spirits of the dead soon prey upon Mayu, and she must endure the darkness so that she and her sister may survive. Appearance Mayu's appearance is very much like her twin sister's with both of them having the same brown eye color and favoring rust their primary color, but everything about Mayu is a little bit more modest and a little bit more withdrawn. * While Mio's bangs are swept to the left side of her face, Mayu's bangs are limp and straight. * Mayu wears a high-collared shirt black under her short dress and boots to cover up what remains of her legs. Because of her past injury, Mayu has a bandage wrapped around her right knee. Alternate costumes PS2 Costumes Costumes unlocked by completing the game in Normal Difficulty: *Butterfly Yukata: Mayu's butterfly yukata is black color with white butterflies and a bright crimson obi. *Blue Yukata: Mayu's yukata is light Custom blue with large white flowers on the lower half, and a bright yellow obi. Costumes unlocked by completing the game on Hard/Nightmare Difficulty: *Short Yukata: Mayu's short yukata is light pink with white, and a purple pastel obi. (Hard) *Sae Kimono: Mayu's kimono is exactly Sae Kurosawa. It is white, draped right over left, and is splattered with blood resembling half a butterfly. Her skin tone is also significantly paler, causing her to bear a striking resemblance to Sae. (Hard) *Bondage Costume: Mayu's bondage costume is of red leather. The top cuts just beneath the bustline and is laced in the front. The skirt cuts at mid-thigh and she has black thigh-high socks that connect under the skirt, accompanied by a pair of shorter, bright red boots. (Nightmare) Costumes unlocked through Mission Mode: *Gothic Lolita: Mayu's gothic lolita costume is all black with red trim lace on the skirt, sleeves, and collar. The skirt puffs out slightly, and she has sheer black, thigh-high socks with black lace trim, and black heeled Mary Janes. She also has black lacy gloves and a matching headdress. Her hair is also of a lighter brown, almost auburn. The bandage on her knee is also either missing, or just unable to be seen. This costume is unlocked by clearing all missions. *School Uniform: Mayu's school uniform costume is simply a white blouse with a red plaid skirt that cuts at mid-thigh, and a matching red plaid tie. She has white knee-high socks, and brown Mary Jane flats. This costume is unlocked by completing all missions with an S,SS or SE(Xbox PAL version) Rank. *Zero 1 Heroine: In this costume, Mayu's jumper, which is orignally brown, is black and her blouse is white. She keeps her brown socks, black boots, bandage, and crimson butterfly bow. This costume is meant to be in a similar style to Miku Hanasaki's original costume in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. This costume is unlocked by the same way as the school uniform. Accessories: *Mayu's Glasses: Just a pair of glasses for Mayu. These can be unlocked by completing mission mode with any rank. Xbox Costumes Costumes unlocked by completing the game in Normal Difficulty: *Blue Yukata *Black Butterfly Yukata *Blue/Pink Bikini Costumes unlocked by completing the game in Hard/Nightmare/Fatal Difficulty: *Short Pink Yukata: Hard Difficulty. *Sae Kimono: Nightmare Difficulty. *Deception Costume: Hard Difficulty. (Xbox Only) *Flower Bikini: Nightmare Diffifulty. (Xbox Only) *Bondage Costume: Fatal Difficulty. *Silver/Gold Bikinis: Fatal Difficulty. (Xbox Only) Costume unlocked through Mission Mode: *School Uniform: Complete all missions with S Rank. *DOA Costumes: Complete all missions. (Xbox Only) Costumes unlocked by other means: *Gothic Lolita: Complete Spirit List. *Red/Blue Bikinis: Complete the game in Survival Mode. (Xbox Only) *Zero 1 Heroine: Complete Survival Mode with S Rank. (Xbox Only) Accessories: *Mayu's Glasses: Unlocked after beating the game once. *Pumpkin Head: Unlocked after beating the game once. (Xbox Only) *Fox Mask: Unlocked after beating the game once. (Xbox Only) *Mayu's Visor: Must be bought in Extras Mode. (Xbox Only) *Mayu's Egyptian Headgear: Must be bought in Extras Mode. (Xbox Only) Biography Background Mayu and Mio spent their childhood in the Minakami region, where they spent much time playing in the surrounding forest. An accident occurred one day when the two were running through the forest, and Mayu was left with a broken knee after falling down to the bottom of a steep ravine. Mio blamed herself for leaving her sister behind and since then Mayu has walked with a slight limp and cannot run very easily. Some time later, after Mio and Mayu's father disappeared in the forest, the two sisters and their mother, Shizu Amakura, decide to move away. Shizu fell gravely ill some years later, and asked her younger brother, Kei Amakura, to care of Mio and Mayu. Soon after, the two sisters heard news of the dam that was to be built in the Minakami region and both decide to visit their childhood home that they had always played in one last time before the dam would swallow it. Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Fate In the Crimson Butterfly ending, Mayu and Mio complete the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual. Mayu, having been possessed by Sae, now comes to understand that completing the ritual is their only hope of becoming one and saving the lost village. Mio is urged to wrap her hands around Mayu's neck and strangle her with her hands in the shape of a butterfly. After enough time, Mayu's lifeless body is thrown into the Hellish Abyss while her sister watches, horrified at what she has done. Mayu is thus transformed into a crimson butterfly and, before rising up to the sky above, she thanks her sister one final time. Mio is then shown chasing after her sister's spirit, crying out how sorry she is for killing her. The ending concludes with Mio falling to her knees in tears as the sun rises over the village. Alternate endings Though not carried over into Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, these endings were available if the player chooses a harder difficulty setting or a different option during the final chapter. An additional ending is also available only on the Xbox release of ''Fatal Frame II.'' Hellish Abyss ending The Hellish Abyss ending can be achieved by playing the game on Hard difficulty or above. In this ending, Mayu is completely possessed by Sae, and instead of seeking to complete the ritual, Sae seeks to kill Mio. After being exorcised by the Camera Obscura, Sae is separated from Mayu's body and falls into the abyss. Mayu is saved by Mio, but in the process Mio glimpses the abyss's bottom and is permanently blinded. Later, the two sisters are shown overlooking the lake formed by the new dam, and Mayu comments on how it is now her turn to take care of Mio. Promise ending The Promise ending is exclusive to the Xbox version. In this ending, as Mayu prepares to jump into the abyss, Yae's spirit rushes out of Mio's body. Upon hearing her sister, Sae emerges from Mayu. The two finally meet, and after Yae apologizes, they promise never to be apart and jump into the abyss hand in hand. Afterwards, a flock of crimson butterflies fly out of the abyss to part the skies. The souls of the villagers are shown looking towards the sunrise and Mio and Mayu are seen leaving the village and talking about how they are always with each other even when apart. The Lingering Scent Ending The Lingering Scent ending occurs if Mio chooses not to follow her sister into the Kurosawa House and instead exits under Kureha Shrine. Unlike other endings, this one results in a Game Over screen. As she runs through the underground tunnel, she hears Sae call out to her and hesitates. Mio remembers Itsuki telling her not to look back, but after she hears Mayu's voice she finally turns around. Sae is seen moving quickly towards Mio and when she catches up, Mio blacks out. Eventually, she wakes up alone in the area of the woods where the game began. She calls out for Mayu, but she is nowhere to be seen. As the scene fades to black, Sae and Mayu are heard saying that they will wait forever for their sisters' return. Wii Edition * Frozen Butterfly Ending In this alternate ending Mayu, who realizes her sister can't perform the ritual, takes it upon herself to sacrifice Mio. Mayu pulls Mio's hands close, encircling them around her neck, Mio pulls back and refusing. .]] Mayu tells her she always knew her sister could never do such a thing and how she loves her because of that. She tells her that, as long as they are together, she doesn't care if she has to live in hell and starts laughing and crying at the same time. She is no longer Mayu, but Sae Kurosawa. A flashback of Mayu's accident is shown, in which a young Mio finds her sister laughing crazily amidst her tears. She asks her to stay in the village with her forever, as her hands gets closer to Mio's neck. Later, a red butterfly flying around to Mio's arm is shown. Her head lying on Mayu's leg as she calmly caresses her hair in the middle of a room full of dead bodies. The ritual possibly didn't work, since she was the one meant to be sacrificed, not Mio. She and Mio's corpse were end up trapped in the village forever. At the end of the credits, it is shown that Mayuis in the doll room, making up Mio's lips. She looks at her sister, kisses her on the cheek, as Mio seems to be crying, then holds her head. * Shadow Festival Ending Mio encounters one last time the Kusabi, but takes for her a while to defeat it (more than 5 minutes), from which this causes the events from All God's Village repeat itself. Mio seems tired from the Kusabi fight, stumbling in the effort to move forward, after a few steps she stops in the first shrine before the stairs, seeing the ghosts of the people that were doing the ritual fleeing upstairs, screaming that The Repeatance was coming. She gets worried deeply, for what she tries to be quick on arriving where Mayu is, only to see her kneeling close to the abyss. Mayu, possessed by Sae Kurosawa, starts talking to Mio, that now sees herself as Yae Kurosawa, saying that The Repeteance was coming towards the surface, sounding happy on the fact Yae returned, but sad that it was too late, and that she preffered for her to had abandoned her so she was "at least saved". Meanwhile, from the Abyss, The Repeantance starts to come out, about to shroud the village in darkness. Mio, surrendering, kneels close to Mayu, saying that it would be hard for her to live without her, with all "the sadness and pain" she would have to endure, but that she was happy to be with her, even if it were in "such a short time". While the scene quickly swaps to a flashback from both Mio and Mayu, where they are wearing kimonos that not only have a different color, but also a different pattern, seeming to be enjoying a Red Lantern festival, where they not only were happy to be together, but also let go each one their lantern, making them float up towards the sky. After that, the scene changes to the present, where Itsuki, which was still trapped inside the storehouse, after encountering a crimsom butterfly, he suddenly looked towards the window, seeing The Repeteance coming towards the village. Not after that, we can see the village being engulfed by it, just like it happened in the past. After that, both Mio and Mayu are seen shrouded by deep darkness, apparently nude, but covered by some golden cloth, cuddled against each other. Fun fact: They both are positioned just like the twins shown in the Twin Maiden stones not only in the game, but also the ones in real life Fatal Frame III: The Tormented Mayu makes a small appearance in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented after a photo of Mio is taken inside the Manor of Sleep. Having endured the events in the village, Mio now suffers from guilt and longs to be with her sister. The photo reveals that Mayu is still watching over her sister. Mayu is also mentioned in an article as one of many people who have gone missing in the Minakami region. Related items Stone: *Mayu's Charm Files: *Mayu's Note *Missing in Minakami (FFIII) Photos: *Standing Girl (FFIII) Trivia *The name 'Mayu ' (繭) means "cocoon". **The theme song for Fatal Frame II, Chou, uses the word "cocoon" (繭) in its lyrics. *Mayu and Mio Amakura make an appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a Trophy. Their Trophy's description reads: *Mayu shares the same voice actresses (Ayako Kawasumi and Kim Mai Guest) with Sae Kurosawa. Mayu also shares the same North American voice actress (Kim Mai Guest) with Chitose Tachibana as well as Miku Hinasaki from the first game. *The main theme of Fatal Frame II is the Crimson Butterfly. The bow on the twins' outfits is shaped like a red butterfly. *Mayu can unlock Ayane's signature butterfly dress from the Dead Or Alive series, another one of Tecmo's famous titles. This costume has a red butterfly on it. *According to the director's comment, Mayu did sitting gymnastic by observing the ballet class. In particular, she watched Mio Amakura the whole time. Gallery Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Mayu_Amakura_full1.png|A full body image of Mayu. Note the bandage on the right knee. Mayu_Amakura.png|Half body shot Mio_and_Mayu_art1.jpg|Artwork of Mayu (left) and Mio (right). Mio_and_Mayu2.jpg|Mayu behind her sister. Mayu_face.jpg Intro_Mayu_chasing_butterfly.png|Mayu chasing after a crimson butterfly. Mio_and_Mayu_in_Osaka_house.png|Mayu sees a ghost beside her sister. Mayu_in_Kurosawa_house.png|Mayu after being found inside the Kurosawa House. Mayu_smiling.png|Mayu smiles, knowing it's her turn to take care of Mio. FFII promotional1.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional2.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional8.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional4.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional5.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional15.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional18.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional23.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional20.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional6.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional9.jpg|Promotional art FFII Promotional10.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional16.jpg|Promotional art FFII promotional22.jpg|Promotional art Mio Mayu Camera.jpg Mayu Crimson butterflies.jpg Mayu saved.jpg Mio and Mayu exploring.jpg FFII promotional7.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame.jpg Fatal Frame editing.jpg 130px-TypeH.jpg 130px-TypeG.jpg 130px-TypeF.jpg 130px-TypeE.jpg 130px-TypeD.jpg 130px-TypeC.jpg 130px-TybeB.jpg 130px-PinkBlueYukatas.jpg FF II DC Image 7.jpg FF II Image 25.jpg FF II Image 32.jpg FF II Image 34.jpg FF II Image 37.jpg Fatal Frame II: Deep Crimson Butterfly Pz2-twins-render.jpg|The twins in the Wii version of Fatal Frame II. Mio And Mayu.png Mayu and Mio.png FF II DCB Image 22.jpg FF II DCB Image 16.jpg FF II DCB Image 12.jpg FF II DCB Image 11.jpg FF II DCB Image 8.jpg FF II DCB Image 6.jpg FF II DCB Image 1.jpg FF II DCB Image 32.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fatal Frame II Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fatal Frame II Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alive